Raising Zac
by IAmTheKurciasMajorias
Summary: When Zak Monday is given a second chance to righting the wrongs he has done, granted he doesn't know it, Zak Saturday and his family will be there to help him out. Now complete. Will be working on a rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

My first Secret Saturday's story. Yay. I hope this first chapter isn't too boring.

* * *

><p>Fourteen year old Zak Saturday was walking around the forest near his home, when suddenly, a twig snapped around him. He pulled out his claw and had it at the ready. Nothing came to attack him, making him relax, until he saw a pair of eyes in the trees. White eyes.<p>

"Tsul 'Kalu?" He said, puzzled, it was as if on cue the big mutant cat gorilla or what ever he was jumped down from a tree branch with, what Zak saw, a couple of large leaves in his arms. He bowed his respects to Zak and Zak bowed to him as well. Tsul 'Kalu then handed the bundle of leaves to Zak. The teenager looked at the bundle.

It was a child with white hair and a black star. There was tan skin and pale black-gray eyes. An orange shirt covered the upper half of it's body and, as Zak moved the leaves, he saw the child was wearing yellow pants. It was Zak Monday! As Zak looked a his doppelganger that was now a baby, he felt at peace as the boy reached up to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tsul 'Kalu disappear, the blur of brownish fur disappear, and seeing the fang on the ground, open, menacing looking, was a little unnerving.

As Zak picked up the fang, he felt mystical energy, the energy of Kur was flowing throughout him. Zak Monday began to whimper, Zak guessed he felt the energy too, then the whimpering turned to crying, making the teen Saturday freak a little. He took a deep breath. "Mom and dad will know what to do." Zak said to himself calming the infant by rocking him back and forth. The teen ran home, careful not to drop the toddler in his grasp, and was greeted by his uncle Doyle Blackwell, he was leaning against the house while eating an apple. "Uncle Doyle!"

"Hey there mini-man." Said Doyle as he finished the apple, he then noticed the leaves in Zak's arms. "What's that mini-man?" Asked the red haired man with a Mohawk. Zak clutched onto the little Monday in his arms. Just as Zak was about to respond, Fiskertan came out of the house and saw the bundle in his brothers arms.

"Go find mom and dad, I _have_ to show them this.." Zak said, then he corrected himself "Him, I mean.. I, well-"

"Show them who mini-man?" Doyle asked. He tried to move the blanket, and when the three of them saw green glowing eyes, but felt Fisk grab onto his shoulder. As Doyle looked at the gorilla cat, but he saw a mixture of orange and green glowing in the cat's eyes. Zon and Komodo came towards them, the same glow in their eyes

"Hey," Zak said "I got my powers back!" He looked down at the secret in the leaves he had cradled in his arms "And so does Zak…"

"Wait.. You mean that's Zak Monday?" Doyle asked, just as Zak was about to explain, the five, or rather six, of them heard jet engines. It was the air ship, Zak let out a sigh of relief seeing the blimp shaped flying machine He blinked and his powers faded, he looked down and saw Zak Monday's eyes were normal as well. Zak turned to Zon "Fly me up there."

Zon did as Zak asked, and as Zak's feet touched the roof, his parents began to step out of the air ship. "Mom! Dad!" Zak rushed to them as Doyle and the other cryptids came up. "I have to show you guys something!" Drew Saturday, Zak's mother, smiled at Zak's eagerness

"What is it Zak?" Her hands eyed the bundle "Is that a kinkachu?"

"No, it's-" Zak tried, but his father Solomon Saturday, AKA Doc, cut him off

"It _has_ to be a baby cryptid." Said the man. Zak was getting frustrated. Doyle, seeing this, stopped his older sister and brother-in-law from talking

"Let mini-man talk.." Doyle said. The two older adults stopped talking and listened.

"I want to show you what I'm trying to talk about.." Zak said, feeling the bundle in his arms wiggle. "Do _not_ make any loud noises.." Zak removed the leaves and they all saw Zak Monday, the infant looked curious.

"Wow.." Drew said, looking at the infant. She was shocked

"Tsul 'Kalu gave him to me.." Zak said. He rewrapped the infant in the leaves

Drew looked concerned. _How could Tsul 'Kalu give that monster to my baby boy?_ She took a deep breath before saying "What do you want to do sweetie?"

Zak looked at the infant in his arms and smiled as he saw the Monday baby smiling up at him. "I'm going to take care of him."

Doyle was confused "So, is he your son or your brother?"

"Doyle," Drew scuffed "your unbelievable!"

"I'll raise him as my son.." The three humans and cryptids looked at Zak like he was nuts

"Zak," Drew said, cautioning her son "I don-"

Zak glared "I know!" The youngest Saturday said "But I feel like I _need_ to do this."

"Zak, think logically.." Doc said to his son

"If I was an orphan and Fisk found me, would you guys still take care of me?" Zak said

"Yes," Drew said "Of course we would, sweetie, but if you raise him and he still turns evil then-"

Zak looked exasperated "I'm raising him so he _won't_ be evil, he'll be good.."

"Okay mini man.." Doyle said "You win.."

As Zak walked into the house with his new son, followed by the cryptids, he called to them "Zac, spelled Z-A-C, and I have our powers back." Drew and Doc were stunned. Doyle was holding back laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

As Zak was taking his new son to his room while the baby's grandparents were drawing up the adoption papers, he heard Fisk cooing the child. Zac was curious as to why his daddy had such strange animals in his house.

Feeling his son fidget, Zak stopped in the middle of the hallway. He then turned the infant around held him at arms length and smiled at his mirror image. _Why was he turned into a baby in the first place?_ Zak thought, then something hit him _Maybe Tsul 'Kalu knows.._ Zak looked at the baby "Want to go see your grandparents little pal? Want to?" Zac smiled and clapped his baby hands.

"Come on, let's go.." Zak said, smirking as he felt little Zac's powers activating. The cryptids followed them, manipulated by Zac, to the control room where Doc was printing the last of the adoption papers. Drew, seeing her boys' walking in, smiled. But it faded slightly as she saw what was happening.

"Zak," Drew said "my grandbaby is-"

"I know mom," said the teen, holding up one arm and securing the baby with the other one "I can feel it." He patted the baby's back, making the baby burp, and the anti-kur powers faded. Komodo was used to the smell of a baby's burp, so he didn't mind it. Zon and Fisk moved away from the scent of the burp.

"Oh, gross!" Said a voice from behind Zak. The teen turned his head to see Doyle pinching his nose with his right hand and fanning the air away from his face "He belched in my face.."

Drew smiled "That means he likes his uncle Doyle.." She walked over to her son and grandson. "Can I hold my grandbaby?" Zak smiled and showed Zac his grandmother, who he reached his arms out to her. Drew took the baby and cradled him in her arms while Zak went to go talk to his father.

"Dad," Zak said "Can you track Tsul 'Kalu?"

Doc, who had just printed the last sheet of paper for the adoption, shook his head "Doing that would be like finding a needle in a hay stack."

Zak was about to say something when he heard crying, he turned to see his son crying, he rushed over immediately "What's wrong?"

"He's just hungry.." Drew said. She handed Zac to her son and walked from the room. Komodo stared at the newest, and by far the youngest, member of their mixed and matched family. He walked over to Zak and Zac, the infant was really curious now, and get in the baby's face. The baby held out his hand, Komodo's tongue slithered out of his mouth and the tip touched the tips of Zac's fingers.

As Zac laughed at the funny lizard, Doc and the others laughed at the look on Komodo's face, the reptile looked like he just licked a rabbit. Drew came back in and patted Komodo's head before handing a bottle to her son.

"How do I put this in his mouth?" Zak asked, looking at the bottle. Drew directed the bottle to the infant's mouth. The infant began to suck on the bottle.

Doyle smirked before he said "Aw, mini man's a medi man."

"What?" Doc asked his brother-in-law. He looked stumped.

"Medi means medium. He's not that little anymore, but, he isn't big either." Doyle explained, feeling rather smart.

The two adults heard a burp from the front of the room. They turned and saw that little Zac was in Drew's arms and that Zak was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Zak?" The teen came in, wielding the Claw and the Fang. Zac's eyes, and the Fang, were glowing green. Zak's eyes, and Claw, were glowing orange.

"Like father, like son.." Doyle said, and with those words, time flew by.

It seemed that a week had passed since Zac had been taken in, but it was the baby's first birthday, as well as Zak's fifteenth. The fifteen year old smiled as he woke up that morning.

"Wake up little anti-me.." The baby woke up at the sound of his father's voice. He was wiggling to get out of his blanket. "Hold on," Zak said, using his Kur powers to calm the infant, as he picked out a black shirt with an orange S on it and a pair of dark gray pants for himself. He then picked out a yellow shirt with an S on it and orange pants for his little clone.

He used his Kur abilities to have the infant stay still as he dressed the boy. The boy was dressed and then Zak got dressed himself. As Zak was putting his shirt on, he stopped. He felt his body go numb when he saw something outside his window. It was Tsul 'Kalu. After moving Zac's bed from the window, Zak opened it. Tsul 'Kalu moved into the room. The cryptid smiled as Zac, the now one year old, smiled, having used his own cryptid controlling powers to cancel out his fathers, began to stand.

Zak blinked and felt his powers disappear in pure shock. Zak looked at his son as he stood up proudly, but fell on his butt when he tried to walk. Zak had thought of something, he looked at Tsul 'Kalu. The cat-like cryptid smiled at the infant, and then turned to his father. "I have a question," Zak said, Tsul 'Kalu looked at him, "no that I'm hating this, I love taking care of him, but why is he an infant and why did you bring him to me?"

The mountain guardian looked at Zak, the teen felt his body disappear as the cryptid was sharing a vision with him.

It was of the Monday family. Zak Monday was in a chamber, alive, and the other Monday's were smirking. Drew Monday had pushed a button while Komodo, Zon and Fisk Monday pulled some levers. The young Monday screamed as a liquidize-gassy blue, thing, came into the glass chamber and then there was a blinding blue light.

As the flash faded, there was a baby with white hair and a black star, the baby was in an orange and yellow uniform. The baby began to cry. The Monday's were debating on what to do, when something came in, a black shadowy figure, quickly. It grabbed Zac and disappeared.

"Was that you?" Zak asked as the two of them returned to reality. Tsul 'Kalu nodded and was begging to walk out, Zak grabbed the cryptids arm. "Stay," Zak said to the cryptid "in a way, this is your birthday too." The cryptid accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I haven't updated in life forever, I just needed some time to think about where I should go with the story. Then I got caught up in other fandoms._

* * *

><p>Zak and his parents were cleaning up the mess from his and Zac's birthday. The fifteen year old looked at his son, who was being cradled in Fisk's arms. Wadi and Ulraj were supposed to come by. As well as Francis, who told his 'father' that he was going on a solo scout and radio silence, yes he and Zak were now, neutral, friends. As Zak was cleaning up giant globs of spat up cake from the wall using Doyle's jet pack, Zib just <em>had<em> to puke it up, his son began wailing. "What is the meaning of this?" The voice was familiar, it was a girl's voice "Wadi!" Zak dropped the globs of cake onto Doyle's head "Oops." Doyle wasn't amused "Your lucky your up there squirt!" Doyle was ignored as he continued to clean up plates of half eaten cake off of the table. Zak landed in front of Wadi. "Hi." Zak said as he took his son from Fisk. Tsul 'Kalu and the other guests were still helping with the cleaning "Hello." Wadi said as she looked over to Zac.

The white and black layered star hair was a mystery to her. "Who is this little boy?" Wadi said as Zac stopped crying as he snuggled into his father. When she tried to touch him, Zac used his Kur powers on Zon to make the ancient bird roar and flap her wings at Wadi as she moved in front of the two. The infant yelled at Wadi as as she stuck her tongue at him. Drew, pausing in cleaning up a combination of Zak's soda and cake off of a chair, looked a little offended at the fact that Wadi didn't like her grandson. "Calm down Wadi. In Kumari Kandam if there is any move to make an infant uncomfortable, that person gets hanged and it is a large event to show the others not to do so." "You are very protective of your young." Doc said as he picked up the last of the wrapping paper. Ulraj nodded "Yes, yes we are." The young king of Kumari Kandam nodded with pride. As patted Zak on the shoulder.

He then looked at Zak and bowing before getting up as he asked "May I hold him?" Zak, nodded and handed the young Saturday to the fish-like king. Zac looked up at the odd king and made gurgle noises. Komodo, Fisk and Zon didn't seem to like the fact that Ulraj was holding their little friend "Ezawa!" Fisk yelled, making Ulraj let go Zac. Zon caught him but then dropped him into Komodo's jaws. Everyone gasped, Zak's was the loudest before he fainted, Drew retrieved the crying infant from Komodo as she said "Bad dragon! Bad, bad, dragon!" Wadi and Fisk were trying to wake Zak up. Tsul 'Kalu grabbed Zak and shook him, hard. Zak's eyes snapped open and he wriggled out of Tsul 'Kalu's grip.

Zak looked at Komodo, leapt onto the dragon and tore his jaws open, he saw nothing. "What is he doing?" Wadi said while Zak's head went into the dragon's mouth. "He's just being overprotective, thank you Tsul and Komodo." Drew said sarcastically as she was cuddling her grandson while Doc tore his son's head out of Komodo's mouth. The dragon's mouth snapped shut before he started spitting Zak's head hair out of his mouth. After seeing his son in his mothers arms, Zak relaxed "Sorry, I just don't want anyone to hurt him, especially the Monday's." "Your freaking out over nothing." Doyle said as he turned to his sister "He is freaking out over nothing, right?" Drew chuckled "I think it's cute." "Mom, I have to talk to Ulraj and Wadi, can you and Dad take Zac out of the room and feed him or something?"

His parents nodded and walked out as Doyle said "How come the mountain cat and I are the only ones cleaning?" Zak pointed to the door. Tsul 'Kalu and Doyle walked out, looking confused. When they left, Wadi exploded at Zak "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME!" Zak smacked his hand to his face "No, Wadi, I haven't been cheating on you, I, did, however, gained an adopted son who turns out to actually be.." Zak made a hand motion for the other two to huddle around him and said in a soft voice "You two have to swear that when he gets older, you will not tell him!" "Agreed." "If I must." "Okay. My son Zac, well, he's actually my clone from an Aztec Smoke Mirror and his real name is Zak Monday." "What?" Wadi asked, breaking from the huddle as Francis walked in.

He tapped Zak's shoulder, making the teen turn around and tear out the Claw as his eyes glowed orange. "Calm down, dear friend." Francis said, a small smile on his face as he addressed Zak. The skunk-haired teen nodded, his eyes still glowing "Of course. What does the Organization think your doing?" "Complete radio silence. But, it won't help. A team of renegades destroyed the lab, everyone, the scientists, even Epsilon, are gone. I am the only one left." Zak's eyes stopped glowing "I'm sorry." Francis smiled a small smile "Don't be, that place was never really home." "You can stay with us." Zak offered. Francis nodded "I have spoken to your mother and father about this and they agreed to it." Zak nodded, walking to the door and it opened and Doyle, Tsul 'Kalu, Fisk and Doc fell into the room.

"Oops.." Doc and Doyle said together. Fisk freaked out and pointed to Doc and Doyle, gibbering in gorilla-cat, Zak looked un-amused. Wadi, Ulraj and Zak laughed as Francis looked out the window. They all resumed cleaning, except for Drew who was sleeping on the couch in the living room with Zac, and were done in a matter of two hours, that is, until Komodo coughed up a ball of Zak's hair. Everyone argued that Zak wanted him as a pet so the teen was to clean it. The room was clean and Zak took his son from the sleepy white haired woman on the couch, who was waking up, and walking outside with Francis, Wadi and Ulraj following. "So.." Francis said after a long while of silence "How has it been?" Wadi smiled "My village is fine." Ulraj nodded "So is my kingdom, we have a treaty with Zak's parents' scientist friends and there has been no disturbances in the waters. Zak?" There was silence. "Zak?" Wadi asked. "Sshh." Zak said, hearing something moving in the forest

Something leaped out of nowhere "Run!" Three of them, consisting of Ulraj, Francis and Wadi, ran, before realizing Zak wasn't with them, and turning back to see him fighting off five Gremlins with his Claw in one arm while holding his son in the other. Wadi, pulling out her Thieves Yo-yo, ran into the fight with Francis, as the taller teen pulled out some odd looking boomerang, and Ulraj. The fish-like teen wouldn't be of much help but Zak, if needed, would give his son to Ulraj and send the fish teen running back to the Saturday house. Francis threw the boomerang at a Gremlin right above his head as Wadi, using her yo-yo, scaled up a tree with two of the green chimps chasing her, right in range of the boomerang. The three green chimps fell as the boomerang turned into a net. "Three down, two to go." Wadi called as she and Francis shook hands before diving into the fray. They saw the two cryptids running for the cover of the trees.

They heard a whimper and turned to see Zac looking at his father with wide eyes. Zak held his son close and said "Don't worry, I've got you." Wadi looked around, but saw no fish king "Where is Ulraj?" Someone wearing orange leaped out of nowhere, wielding a sword. It was Drew, looking battle ready, with Fisk, Komodo and Ulraj behind her. "Where are they? Ulraj said there were Gremlins out here." Drew looked at the three in the net, her face paled and she looked embarrassed. "I guess you kids took care of things." Wadi was excited "It was amazing Mrs. Saturday, Zak fought them off with one hand and held his son with the other, Zak should be an inspiration to parents everywhere." The teen laughed "_Where_ do you think _I_ got my inspiration?" He handed Zac to his grandmother before turning to the Gremlins and sighing to himself

"You have been very bad," He stated as his eyes were glowing orange again "but I will not punish you for defending your home, instead I want you to leave this part of the forest close to _my_ home, and never come back." The chimps took his word and scampered off. Zak, after his eyes stopped glowing orange, turned to see his mother and friends smile at him. He reached his hands out to retrieve his son, after putting the Claw away, from Drew, who was not going to hand him over so easily. "Mom, come on. He's had a traumatic experience and he needs to know he doesn't have to be afraid." Drew, seeing her son was right, sighed and handed Zac back to his father "You can, however, babysit him while Doyle and I go on patrol later." The infant giggled and made noises, as if he was trying to speak, but his father placed a finger to the infant's lips "You don't have to talk just yet buddy, I'm fine with you just the way you are now."

"Etbokue." Fisk said as Zak smirked "Yeah, yeah. You think he's cute, who doesn't?" They all walked back to the house and were greeted by "Abbey!" Drew pulled out her fire sword and looked ready to strike. The female mercenary looked at the Saturdays, and friends, looking really guilty as she said "I am _so_ sorry about everything." "Abbey.." Doyle said as he hugged his ex-girlfriend, already forgiving her, and she hugged him back. Pulling away, Doyle took Zac from Zak and said "Abbey, let me introduce you to my new nephew." Abby's face lit up at the adorable child in Doyle's arms. "This is Zak's son, Zac." Abbey smiled and was about to steal the child from Doyle's arms and cuddle him to death when Francis stepped up with a sonic grenade "Touch the child and I will blast you into the atmospheric jelly fish." Zak took his son as they were distracted and went inside.

"This was a weird day, huh little buddy?" Zak said with a yawn as he went to the room that he and Zac shared for a well deserved nap "You met a Gremlin, my _old_ babysitter Abbey and your aunt Wadi, uncle Ulraj and your new uncle Francis." He changed his son and placed he infant in his bed before he climbed into his own, but as he was turning off the light, he heard "Dada!" Taken by surprise, the teen fell out of his bed before scrambling to his feet and looking at his son "Did you just say..?" He was cut off by Zac yelling "Dada! Dada!" Forgetting the nap, Zak grabbed his son and ran to his father. Doc was examining Zon and Komodo's egg, when his son said "Dad! Zac just talked!" Doc whipped around just in time to hear Zac, looking at his father, happily chanting "Dada.." Repeatedly, with no rhyme or reason to it. Doc smiled "Your boy's growing up."

"Yeah." Zak's chest was puffed up with pride "Zak!" Wadi called, rushing to him, and hugging him. Wadi, after releasing him, looked at him and truthfully said "My father is wishing for me to not date you anymore, that is why I wanted to see you today. Our families will still be allies, but we can not be. I am sorry." Zak, feeling heartbroken, nodded. "I understand." He turned towards the hallway his room was and walked to it. He placed Zak in his cradle before he fell onto his bed, crying and yelling as he felt his heart being staked, burned and stomped on at the same time. Zac's eyes began to glow green, alerting his father to the fact he was using his powers. Zak had learned to feel the other Kur energy pulsating through the air, he got up and wiped his eyes, aware his son was influencing his actions, and smiled at his son in his cradle. "Want to go say goodbye to Wadi?" Zak asked his son as the green glow faded from his kid's eyes.

Zac grudgingly nodded, knowing his father wanted to say goodbye to his female friend, not wanting to see him cry anymore. They walked out to the hanger and didn't see Wadi anywhere. There was, however, a parcel on a nearby table that read:

"To Zak Saturday,

my friend and greatest ally.

we were, at one time, boyfriend and girlfriend

I am sorry to say, but my father no longer wants us to be together

I do, however, want you to have this, and I hope that you will show Zac how

To use the gift I have for him in this package as well.

Forever thinking of you as my best friend..

Wadi.."

In the box there was an orange metal staff, it was in three parts, aswell as an orange yoyo with a brown snake on it. Zak smiled "Thank you, Wadi."

* * *

><p>"Zac!" Yelled fifteen year old Zak Saturday, he was searching for his year old son. The infant was off and running, literally, and Zak wanted to pull his own hair out, actually, he wanted to pull out what remained of Doyle's hair, he should have <em>never<em> trusted the former mercenary and his girlfriend to watch the toddler while he and his parents were conversing with the Hassi tribe. "ZAC!" The teen yelled as he was running through the forest. Zeno, Zon and Komodo's hybrid flying lizard/dragon daughter, screeched somewhere to Zak's left. The teen followed the screech to see his son next to a, greenish, snake with human arms and it was smiling. "Soo, do you think your father will like me?" Zac nodded. The secret scientist walked out of the brush "A _Naga." _He said, not liking the lizard near his son. "Dada!" Zac said, hugging his father before pulling the Naga to his father. The Naga smiled innocently and extended his hand warmly. "Hello.."

Zak, not taking the scaled hand based on past problems with the young ones species, looked at the Naga and used his Kur powers and his son copied the powers, but, the Naga just stood there, completely and utterly, unaffected. He bowed and said "If you wish to use your Kur to attack me, very well." Zac dropped his powers and hugged the Naga "Brother?" He asked as he looked at his father, an innocent smile on his face. Zak, thinking it over, looked at the Naga closer. The poor thing was nothing but scales, bone, and blood. "If you try to hurt my family, especially my son, there will be no mercy." The Naga nodded as Zak picked up his son and walked to the house "You'll need a name." The Naga smiled "I would be honored with whatever name you choose, my dear leader to the Cryptids." Zak, as he was walking, thought of one "Agan. That's 'Naga' backwards." "I accept." That day, the Saturday clan had gained a new family member.

They gained Zac's older brother, and protector, Agan Saturday.

* * *

><p><em>Hope that this wasn't too random. Don't hate me please.<em>


End file.
